User talk:Knakveey
Civ 6 Redesign Hello Nico, I'd definitely like for the theme to reflect Civ6's theme of exploration, with such elements as ancient maps and navigation tools. As for the main page I like the current structure well enough, that being the slider, the tabbed content box and the division between off-site and community news/activity. I really like the new feature and would like it featured somewhat prominently on the front page if possible, the way it is currently featured on content pages. Other than for the main page, I suppose I'd like to see if we can get a special style for Civ6 portable infoboxes (on the PC of course). As for the others you should definitely reach out to ZeroOne. Thanks for reaching out, looking forward to it! --Becer (talk) 17:47, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Hello Nico, nice to meet you! I happened to notice this discussion, so here's my two cents. :I really like Civ6's Age of Exploration theme, it's a wonder it took Firaxis so long to come up with it. I think it seems like a really obvious choice and would suit this wikia perfectly. :I also like the general structure of the main page, but of course, I've been making small tweaks to it over the months. ;) For example, I've tried to emphasize the community content more, i.e. Recent Changes, latest Forum activity, and the Twitter feed that I've been running. The Google-based News Feed could be demoted to the side bar, I don't find it that interesting. Also, once the new Discussions feature is a bit more mature, I could see us switching Forums to that, so the recent discussions would need a place. :Becer has a good point about the infobox styles. It'd be great if one could tell by the appearance of the page which game was it about. So in case the Wikia artists happen to come up with several infobox styles, I think we could easily use more than one of them -- say, one for Civ6 and one for the rest, for starters. :—ZeroOne (talk) 20:06, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Small note, the chat feature never really took off here and it looks like discussions will be good at doing everything chat could've done, so could the chat section of the main page be omitted and replaced by one for discussions? --Becer (talk) 00:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Age of exploration theme The Age of Exploration theme is shortly brought up in at leastthis video. I believe they talked about it elsewhere but I can't find it right now. What I understand by it is a focus on the style of maps from the "age of exploration", when europeans explored the seas. The most striking part of that theme is of course the hand-drawn map looking for of war. If you look at the in-game interface it's got a wood and brass feel to it (with some leather and blue as a contrasting color), with charts, globes and compass like UI elements, to evoke the tools used by those explorers. --Becer (talk) 05:08, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :I first found out about the term from this IGN interview: : On the user interface level, Busatti says Civilization 6 is getting its own distinctive style, too. “Civ 5 has a beautiful UI – we were really happy with how that turned out. The Art Deco theme was a great fit for that project. But we wanted to do something different this time, and one theme that kept coming up and seemed like a great fit – and I was surprised we hadn’t done it before – is the Age of Exploration.” : That phrase refers to the time of Christopher Colombus - the 15th and 16th centuries. We can expect to see elements like compasses, astrolabes, and anything that has to do with travel and discovering new lands. :Also, for example, the unexplored areas of the maps have "here be dragons" -style of drawings etc. :—ZeroOne (talk) 09:24, August 26, 2016 (UTC)